lessons
by Jei Xi
Summary: harry has to take occlumency lessons fron Lucius.   boyXboy LM/HP slash dont like dont read.


Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own HP if I did there would be a lot more Gayness to it.

Ok so this story is for my friend ArekRonin I promised her a LuciusXHarry and here it is! I hope you like it! *smiles shyly*

I sat there trying not to fall asleep as Professor Binns droned on in his monotonous voice about the Goblin Wars.

My eyes were half closed when a knock sounded on the door, and a younger year Hufflepuff came in. "Mr. Potter…the Headmaster wants to speak with you." he stuttered out hesitantly. Hermione gave me a worried glance but didn't say anything for which I was grateful. I really wasn't in the mood for one of her infamous lectures on responsibility and my ability it get into trouble.

I nodded to her before following the frightened 2nd year out the door.

I was about to knock when the door swung open and I was greeted by the old geezer.

"Harry my boy! Please, come and have a seat…Lemon drop, tea?" he asked with that twinkle in his eye. I hated that freakin' twinkle…

"No thank you Professor."

He nodded but conjured a cup of tea anyway.

I glared at it in distain. Not wanting to be here any longer than I needed to be I got right to the point.

"May I ask what you needed to speak to me about?" I tried to make my voice as…decent as possible.

"Well-"

He was cut off as the fireplace roared green and none other than Lucius Malfoy stepped out.

I closed my eyes briefly, struggling for control. God this man drove my hormones wild.

"Ah, Lucius, good to see you, I was just about to tell young Harry here about his lessons."

I was to busy internally gawking at him to pay attention to anything Dumbledore was saying.

He sneered before turning his ice cold eyes on me.

My insides did summersaults but I fought to keep my face completely blank.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Thank Merlin my voice was steady.

He didn't acknowledge my attempt at civility but cut right to the chase.

"I shall be brief Mr. Potter. Albus has voiced some concern about your inability to perform Occlumency, and has such asked me to teach you."

"That's right Harry. Lucius has been kind enough to come and stay in the castle and tutor you."

I sat there dumbfounded; Lucius was going to tutor me in Occlumency?

"Uh," I cleared my throat, "Thank you sir, but I don't need lessons."

This time Lucius sneered at me. "I believe Severus attempted to teach you, but you failed immensely at it, or are you trying to tell me you mastered it all on your own?" his voice was mocking and cruel but that didn't stop the shivers that ran up my spine.

I glared at him half-heatedly, "No, I simply don't understand why I need the ability now that Voldemort is dead."

I could see that hearing Voldemort's name affected him, and stored the thought away for further investigating.

"The Dark Lord may be deceased however, if you leave your mind open," he smirked, "anyone could invade it."

I suddenly got the same feeling I got when I was with Snape, Shit! I thought to myself as my mind was laid out for the man standing in front of me. I tried to hide the things about him, and was relieved when he left my mind.

I was panting slightly and he was staring at me in a look akin to awe.

The look quickly vanished and the hard mask of the Malfoy patriarch slipped back into place.

He smirked again. "I will see you at 7:00pm, don't be late Mr. Potter." Then he strode through the door, it snapped shut with a thud leaving me alone with Dumbledore.

"Is that all sir?" I asked, barely keeping the anger out of my voice.

"Yes, my boy that will be all."

I stood and left his office as fast as I could without being rude. It wasn't until I got into the hallway that I forgot to ask where Mr. Malfoy's chambers were. I looked around and saw the silvery grey hair that defined all of the Malfoys. I broke out into a run to catch up with Malfoy senior's long strides.

"Mr. Malfoy." I panted slightly as I caught up with him.

He looked at me quizzically before raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

"I forgot to ask you where your chambers were, so I won't be late."

I thought I saw a brief glimmer of amusement in his grey eyes, but it left to quickly for me to distinguish.

He was about to answer me, when I saw Hermione rush up to me.

"Oh! Harry there you are, I was worried you had found trouble," her eyes raked Malfoy's body, "but I see you already have."

He looked at her as if she were sludge beneath his shoe.

"Hermione!" I looked at her in utter disbelief.

She ignored my comment, "Come on Harry, we will be late for DADA." she then proceeded to take my hand and pull me away from him.

I shot him an apologetic look and mouthed 'owl me'.

His eyes were so icy it felt like the temperature dropped just looking into them.

She dragged me all the way to the classroom not allowing me a chance to yell at her.

I finally yanked free as we entered the classroom a couple minutes late.

"Mr. Potter, , ten points each for being late to class, now take your seats."

When we were dismissed I quickly left ignoring Hermione's call for me. I was beyond angry with her.

My anger didn't lessen any as the day progressed; in fact I think it got worse. After my last class I rushed to my favorite room, the Room of Requirement. I paced it as I thought for a place to unwind my frustrations before going to see Lucius.

I stared at the door and took a deep breath, looking at his letter again. Yep, this was the place.

I knocked three times before it opened revealing the man that had plagued my thoughts all day.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy."

He opened the door wider so I could come inside.

"Have a seat on the couch Mr. Potter so we may begin."

I sat on the large black leather couch and Lucius sat next to me.

"Am I correct to assume you know how Occlumency works or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten sir."

He nodded, "then let us begin…close your eyes Mr. Potter."

I took a shuddering breath and did as he told me.

"Now, clear your mind." He ordered softly.

This was a much harder task to accomplish. My mind seemed to not want to cooperate.

I scrunched my brows together in frustration, trying to picture a blank canvas.

After what felt like hours, I managed to get my thoughts in order. "Ok."

"Relax your body."

I tried to relax my body the best I could before nodding.

"Now, try to block me from your mind…Legilimens."

I felt him try and enter my mind and I tried to fight him back, but failed.

I could see him delving into my thoughts and memories. He seemed to be looking for something.

I saw the flashes in a rush; it felt as if he was trying to read me.

I could feel him entering my dream memories and tried to push him out before he saw my more…heated dreams.

He pulled out and I fought hard for the control of my breathing. When I opened my eyes he was looking at me in unguarded fascination and…hunger?

I didn't have time to be embarrassed though because suddenly his lips were on mine in a bruising, soul possessing kiss. My body grew hot with passionate need.

He forced his tongue into my mouth and he quickly dominated the kiss. I don't even know how I ended up in his lap, or how my shirt came off, but I do know that I didn't want him to stop. His hands trailed down my chiseled abs that years of Quidditch had given me. His lips latched onto my neck, licking and biting.

I groaned and thrust my hips down onto his and he bit down hard. I cried out in pain and pleasure. Merlin! I couldn't think. My mind was a jumbled mess, and I don't even know how this was happening but I knew I might die if it stopped.

He then proceeded to lay me down and climb on top of me. His hands had reached my pants and he quickly discarded them, leaving me in only my boxers. I threw my head back as his mouth came down and captured one of my nipples, his hand going to the other one. My hands were all over him, exploring and caressing. I managed to untuck his shirt from his fitted black trousers, and unbutton it tossing it across the room. I groaned as I felt the skin to skin contact. His talented mouth lay butterfly kisses back up my neck, capturing my lips once again. He pulled away and looked at me with heated grey eyes.

"What do you want Harry?" his voice was low and seductive as he asked me what I wanted. What did I want? I sure as Hell wanted this man. I had dreamed of this moment for months. I could feel his rock hard erection against my leg and saw the need in his eyes.

That made my decision.

"I want you, Lucius."

He nuzzled my neck and inhaled deeply, "How do you want me Harry?"

How did I want him? I thought about it for a moment before I answered, "I want you, not just for a quick albeit good fuck, but as someone I can be with, like a…boyfriend." I blushed at the immature title, but I didn't know how else to say it.

"Look into my mind Lucius."

He lifted his head and stared hard into my eyes.

I felt the pressure of him and didn't fight him; he raided my intentions and only pulled out when he was satisfied. He lowered his head until his lips touched mine in a gentle but passionate kiss.

I smiled through the kiss, and groaned in renewed sexual desire as he ground his hips into mine.

His hands trailed down my sides and I giggled and shifted abruptly as his hand touched my ticklish spot.

He raised a brow at me and touched the spot again. I giggled and he smirked.

"Lucius, ah! That tickles!" I managed to choke out.

He smiled at me, before letting up on his assault.

I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Meanie." I pouted.

He leaned down and kissed my pout away.

I sighed and thrust into him again.

He growled at me, and then suddenly we were both naked.

He smirked and grabbed my throbbing erection.

I threw my head back as he began to jerk me off.

"Mmmhh…Lucius…need you now."

He whispered a preparation spell on me, and then gently slid into me. I shuddered and latched onto his shoulders.

After a few moments I shifted my hips letting him know I wanted him to move.

He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in; he set a slow easy pace.

"Merlin! Faster!"

He sped up and began to pound me hard into the couch.

I could feel my climax approaching and cried out before I released all over our stomachs,

Lucius gave one last thrust before cumming hard into me.

He collapsed on top of me, kissing me gently before he grudgingly stood up, dragging me with him. He led us into his room, and we fell onto the bed in a mess of limbs.

I kissed him once more before sleep swept me away.

OK that was my first HP fanfic so don't be too harsh. It was a fun story to write, and I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ please review and let me know what you thought!

xXx

*aKu-senSei* 


End file.
